


After Rehersals

by Semoka



Series: Supernatural Drabbels [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, And plays Marius in a play, Gabe is Gavrush, Les Misérables References, Lubriel, Lucifr has a forked tongue, M/M, what more could you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semoka/pseuds/Semoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer asks Gabriel to meet him after rehersal to "practice"</p><p>---Gifted to Valeada CAUSE SHE IS AT FAULT FOR ME SHIPPING THIS---</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Rehersals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valeada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeada/gifts).



Gabriel Novak was rehearsing for his part as Gavrush in Kripke High's production of Les Misrebels with the rest of the cast. He was cast as the part for his ability to do Gavrush's accent and his auditioning with the scene where Gavrush dies. The entire time he was dancing around the stage during his parts a pair of eyes was watching him. Those eyes belonged to the boy cast as Marius, Lucifer Milton. He couldn't even pretend he wasn't oogling Gabriel's ass in the pants the costume department put him in. He managed to keep himself calm through out the entire rehearsal before approaching Gabriel during at the end of the last run through. 

"Stay after class for a few minutes, Gabriel. I need to discuss something with you." Lucifer said as he passed Gabriel on his way to change out of his costume. Gabriel just nodded with a smirk and wink aimed towards Lucifer before they both kept walking. 

\--//--\\\\--

Once everyone had cleared the theater but them two, the walked back onto the stage. "You need to work on the Look Down routine." Lucifer said after a few moments of silence.

"You just want to look at my ass again, don't think I didn't seem." Gabriel teased before he heard Lucifer start the music on his phone and he started dancing and singing through the routine.

"Freeze!" Lucifer called out, pausing the music only slightly into the routine. Gabriel froze in the middle of a move where he was bent over slightly with his hands on his hips, standing up only when Lucifer started walking over to him. |||||||| "You're bending to far over." The older boy said, standing behind Gabriel. 

"Oh I can bend over farther big boy." Gabriel flirted, sending a teasing glance back towards Lucifer, who smirked at the comment.

"Focus." Lucifer scolded lightly. "You're bending over to far, you can't be like this." Lucifer wrapped an arm around Gabriel's waist and tugged him back until his chest was pressed on Gabriel's back. He then leaned Gabriel over with a hand on the back of his head to where he was before. 

"Can't focus with you doing that, Luce." Gabriel said, grinding his hips back into Lucifer's. The older boy ignored Gabriel's comments and actions and instead snaked his hand around the front of Gabriel's neck and pulled him up slightly. 

"You have to only bend over this far." Lucifer instructed in a stern voice before letting go of Gabriel and walked a slight ways away. 

"Yes, sir. I'll only bend over this far." The sophmore bent over a decent amount more than Lucifer instructed him, wiggling his ass in the air. 

Lucifer sighed and move in front of Gabriel, pulling him up by his collar and kissing him deeply. Gabriel opened his mouth to allow in Lucifer's tongue - oh god it was forked that could be interesting - and melted into the other boy, wrapping his arms his neck.

Lucifer wrapped both one arm around Gabriel's waist and lifted the smaller boy, putting his other arm under his ass to hold him up as Gabriel wrapped his legs around his waist.

They kissed until Lucifer broke it off and let go of Gabriel so he stood on the floor again. "If you be good and get the routine right, there is more where that came from." Lucifer promised.

"I better be seeing more of that forked tongue, possibly in my lower regions." Gabriel winked at Lucifer before going back to the starting position of the routine. 

"Definitely."


End file.
